


more than postcards

by healingmirth



Series: cops and robbers [2]
Category: Leverage, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for cliche bingo - Journeys and Quests.  Set about a year ago, ~S1 Leverage and ~S5 NCIS</p>
    </blockquote>





	more than postcards

**Author's Note:**

> written for cliche bingo - Journeys and Quests. Set about a year ago, ~S1 Leverage and ~S5 NCIS

"I never go anywhere," Abby says on a quiet day, over beers after work. "I want to go on a road trip," she says, and they just look at her for an uncomfortable stretch of seconds.

"You want to leave your lab," Tim says, skeptically.

"You want to leave me?" Tony says, wide-eyed and with great dramatic effect. "Us?" he corrects when Tim smacks him on the shoulder.

They share a look, and then say, "You'd worry," in unison.

She doesn't mention it again for over a month. She waits for the urge to fade, but it proves to be tattoo-indelible.

~

Abby likes people, and people like Abby. New people are always passing through her life, and she's busy enough that the ones not worth keeping naturally fall by the wayside. Gibbs scares off a few of the ones who are slower to take the hint.

She gets correspondence from lots of people: mostly e-mail, a few letters. Eliot only ever sends her postcards, and the pictures will have to be worth their thousand words, because they are always blank but for her address and a postmark which rarely matches the image on the flip side. She'd joked with him once that she'd have to start fingerprinting her mail if he wasn't going to sign his name. He'd asked her not to, and she hadn't.

When she sends messages to her parents, sometimes she scans the pictures from the postcards to send along to them.

She is maybe not up for Marrakesh just yet, but it wouldn't be a bad thing to stretch her wings a bit, see some mountains' majesty or waves of grain. To go.

~

"You'd go for... by yourself?" Ziva asks. "With someone?" They don't often take vacations, and never together.

"I've got a...friend," Abby says. "He travels a lot. I think he'll go with me?"

"Go where," Gibbs asks, and Abby squares her shoulders. She'd hoped to have a more solid plan before she said anything to him about it.

"I thought LA, maybe," Abby says, unsuccessfully attempting casual. "Spend some time at the other ocean?"

"You'll check in," Gibbs says. "Often," and there's a snort of stifled laughter behind her.

"Like she'll be able to help it," Tim says. "I bet she'll have the lab set up to email her diagnostics on all of the equipment every six hours."

"Ha-ha. No," Abby says, and escapes back to the lab as soon as she can. Every 24 hours should be often enough.

~

Of course, driving across country in the middle of the summer is a horrible idea, but taking the train seems kind of cool, what with the possibility of interesting people, and they have these little rooms with windows and fold-up beds. She likes the symmetry of traveling from Union Station to Union Station.

It turns out that she can also travel from Union Station to Union Station _via_ Union Station, but the possibility of an evening's layover in New Orleans seems like fate. She buys the tickets, sends Eliot an email with her itinerary, and hopes he'll show up.


End file.
